OnScreen Chemistry
by evilnat
Summary: Edward Cullen, agent to the stars, is a workaholic who is mean and intimidating. That is until he meets struggling actress, Aussie Bella Swan. AH A one-shot written for the Fandom against Juvenile Diabetes compilation.


**Title: On-Screen Chemistry**

**Penname: evilnat**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward Cullen, agent to the stars, is a workaholic who is mean and intimidating. That is until he meets struggling actress, Aussie Bella Swan. ****A one-shot written for the Fandom against Juvenile Diabetes compilation.**

**A/N: Thanks to Dolly Reader for pre-reading and Kitty Vuitton for her beta skills, and _both_ of you for helping me with research, it would have been a huge mess without your help! xx**

* * *

"Cullen" Edward barks into his cell phone as he storms through the door of the studio building where he's been called in for an emergency meeting.

Dealing with the call quickly, he shoves his cell phone into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. It was just another person kissing his ass because he represents Emmett McCarty, one of the biggest up and coming talents in Hollywood, and is also the best and most sought after Talent Agent in Hollywood.

His patience is wearing thin, having received too many calls today from assholes trying to screw him or one of his clients over. His cell phone has practically been stapled to his ear. It is bad enough that he has to be at this casting call at all. Emmett had done more than what was required of him already since he got the part and he couldn't imagine what the issue was this time. It wasn't either of their faults that they couldn't find a decent leading lady to play opposite him in this godforsaken city.

Striding down the corridor, he passes all the actresses waiting for their turn to audition. They are similar looking brunettes in their early twenties; most are reading lines or sitting along the wall of the hallway nervously bouncing their legs. Some are pacing causing Edward to swear under his breath each time he has to maneuver around them. He wants to get to the room quickly and then get the hell out of there.

As he is trying to push his way past another annoying woman, Edward notices one girl sitting against the wall watching him. She is a brunette like the rest of them, but her hair has a slight red hue to it. She is petite and he thinks she's kind of cute, but what makes her stand out is that instead of looking nervous, she is smirking at him.

He glares in her direction as he gets closer, her big eyes never wavering, shining up at him with amusement. _I'm so fucking glad you find me so entertaining_, he thinks.

Just as he is about to pass her she winks at him in a comical over-exaggerated way. He growls exasperated at her audacity, she obviously has no idea who he is. Women don't laugh at him; they want him, plain and simple. To him she almost looks bored; she's not reading lines or tapping her foot anxiously. _There is no fucking way that girl is going to get the part,_ he thinks. _Perhaps if she was learning her lines like all the rest of these potentials she might have a chance._

Edward bursts into the audition room and everyone stops what they are doing and stares. He doesn't care if he is interrupting anything, they should be thankful he is even here. Emmett grins as Edward approaches where everyone is sitting; Emmett's usual dark curly hair is cropped so short he almost looks bald.

"Aro, why am I here? Surely you can sort out your own problems for once," Edward seethes at the casting director, Aro Volturi.

Aro sighs, takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before speaking, "Mr Cullen, we have an issue with Emmett's hair, or lack of it. It was clearly stated in his contract that he was not to change his look. This morning he arrived here with a shaved head and I am worried it won't be grown back in time."

Edward shakes his head, this is the first he has seen or heard of Emmett's new hair cut which probably only happened the previous night. He knows that it would have been hidden from him on purpose; Edward would kick Emmett's ass if he saw it for the first time if they were in private. He also wonders why Alec Benjamin, the producer of this production, is not the one addressing the issue; but really, he doesn't care, he'd address any of them in the same manner.

"Emmett is well aware of his contract," he sends a glare in Emmett's direction who only grins wider in return. "And I can assure you he will look the part. This could have been discussed on the phone rather than summoning me in to interrupt your auditions _and_ my day."

Aro almost looks guilty before he speaks again. "I apologize Mr Cullen, I understand you are busy, but we will be starting to shoot as soon as this part is cast. We are already over budget with the re-cast and we don't want to get too far off schedule."

"Whatever," Edward says. "Emmett will be ready. And next time, don't fucking call me in unless it's the apocalypse. Alec has my number if he wants to speak to me regarding anything in Emmett's contract."

Emmett is still grinning in Edward's direction, amused with his reaction; he knows Edward's bark is worse than his bite. The other people present are either trying to blend into the background to hide from Edward's wrath, or they are trying to act like nothing at all is happening. Everyone knows not to cause a stir with Edward Cullen; he is too influential in the industry.

The girl who is currently in the middle of her audition, suddenly huffs impatiently causing Edward to turn his glare on her. He narrows his eyes further when she smirks at him and licks her lips. He has a memory like an elephant and remembers every applicant that he's ever rejected from his agency, including the girl in front of him.

"You might as well leave, Jessica," he says addressing her directly, "there's no fucking way you'll get this part, even if I hadn't have interrupted your audition." Jessica Stanley scowls at him and crosses her arms across her chest. She had tried to get into his pants and onto his books months ago and he had flat-out refused her. Her talent was C-grade at best and she wasn't much to look at either. Edward Cullen can get any woman he wants and doesn't need to scrape the bottom of the barrel personally _or_ professionally.

Smiling to himself, pleased with her reaction, Edward turns and stalks back out of the room, not bothering to look back at Aro or Emmett or even say goodbye.

The cute brunette is smirking in his direction again as he walks back down the hall, this time he winks seductively at her on his way past but never stops to see what her reaction is.

He's still smiling as he struts out the building towards his car, glad this meeting didn't take a lot of his time nor did he have to threaten anyone's careers like he has done in the past. And he hopes he left the cute brunette a little flustered in his wake.

He makes a note on his blackberry to call Emmett and the rest of his entourage in to his office and get to the bottom of the head shaving incident. Knowing them, there is a crazy story to go with the new hair cut.

Edward drives back to Cullen Talent Agency's office on Sunset and parks his Audi in his reserved space in the underground car park. He has a long afternoon ahead of him, and it will end even later now that he's had to go and personally vouch for Emmett's hair growing skills at the auditions.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Edward waits for the elevator, surely Alec or even Aro could have called his office or his cell and it would have provided the same outcome.

Checking his schedule for the next few days with his PA, Eric, he tries to slot in a time to buy a new suit, unfortunately his calendar is booked solid all week. It looks like he won't get the opportunity to purchase something new to wear to Emmett's birthday drinks on Saturday night. He _could_ specifically request someone to open up after hours just for him, he's done it before, but he decides that he has plenty of suits to wear and will take a trip to Gucci early next week. Spending money is something Edward always enjoys and never shies away from it as stress relief after a busy week.

He settles in to his expensive leather chair behind his big desk in his fancy glass office and gets back to work.

Not even stopping for dinner, Edward works through till half past nine that evening and finally decides to call it a night. He's managed to negotiate a couple of new opportunities for Emmett for when he's completed his latest film and also a couple of potential projects for another one of his big clients, Tanya Denali. He also managed to score a meeting with a new talent, a young actor by the name of Riley Biers that would be an asset for Cullen Talent to represent.

When Edward eventually returns to his apartment, he loosens his tie and opens himself a beer. Slouching on the couch in front of the television, he nods off almost straight away.

The rest of the week goes similarly for Edward. He managed to keep his temper down to a minimum when he met with Emmett and his entourage about Emmett's new hair cut. The boys had been up to their regular immature antics and instead of calling Edward to get help, they decided to shave the offending hair off, not realizing that it would have been better for Emmett's career to visit a hairdresser and sort the issue out that way.

Thankfully hair grows back quickly.

Arriving at Soho House in West Hollywood on Saturday night, Edward hands the valet his keys. He knows he is running late, but he still looks at his watch out of habit while he's in the elevator on his way up.

When he reaches the penthouse, a receptionist greets him; being a members-only establishment they require someone to check credentials. She is blonde and cute and very friendly as she personally, but unnecessarily, guides him towards the table where Emmett and his buddies are seated. She is obviously interested and the extra attention doesn't go unnoticed on his part.

"Edward!" Emmett booms as soon as he sees Edward heading his way. "You're finally here. Thought you were going to bail on us again?"

Edward sits in the vacant seat next to Emmett who claps him on the back, hard, and nods in greeting to Emmett's friends, Jasper, James and Jake.

"No, I just had to stop by the office," he answers as the receptionist leaves him with a flirty smile that promises she will return later on.

"Hey, check this out," Emmett says motioning towards someone on the other side of their table. "Yo! Aussie!" He yells and a familiar face attached to an impressive body appears beside their table.

Edward recognizes the woman as the one who cheekily winked at him when he was called in to meet with Aro at the auditions earlier in the week. He had only seen her briefly and she was sitting down so he only really noticed her huge shining brown eyes and not her tight little body or her stunning smile.

"Hey Emmett, how's it goin'?" she greets in a strong Australian drawl.

Edward stares at her. She really is beautiful, he can't deny that, and her body is pleasing to the eye in her black work pants and white uniform shirt. He finds himself holding his breath, not even listening to the conversation between the beautiful brunette and Emmett.

It's not unusual for Edward to picture himself in various intimate positions with random women; in fact, he does it all the time. He's certainly had his share of trysts, and he definitely has a lot of regular offers. What shocks him the most is that he pictures himself in intimate but _tender_ moments with Bella, something he hasn't experienced in longer than he'd care to admit.

Emmett says something else and Edward realizes he hasn't been listening at all. Bella is looking at him with a hint of a smile on her face, knowing he hasn't heard a word that has been said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward asks, shaking his head to clear the daze a little.

"I said," Emmett starts, "that Bella here was at the auditions this week and I have a great feeling about her getting the part."

"Is that so?" Edward smirks at Bella, who is now smiling brightly. "Even with that accent?" He knows it's a dickish move by the cant help himself, it just comes natural. "Where are you from Bella? England?" Hollywood is full of foreigners vying for any available part they can get and Edward has seen so many come and go in his time at Cullen Talent.

Bella's smile never falters, "Actually, I'm Australian, Mr Cullen," she answers, not letting her irritation with Edward's deliberate knock at her nationality show. She is aware of who Edward is by reputation, everyone who is trying to make it in this industry knows of him as being a hard-nosed asshole workaholic, but one of the best, in fact, _the best_ Talent Agent in Hollywood. Because of that, Bella tries not to let him get to her. This movie with Emmett could be her big break, and she's not going to ruin it by pissing off Emmett McCarty's agent.

He's shocked with himself and the way he is thinking about Bella. Maybe he is tired; he _has_ been working extra long hours this week, perhaps his reaction to Bella is a result of that.

Deliberately keeping himself in asshole-mode while trying to get the images of kissing Bella and all the other dirty things he imagines doing with... to Bella, out of his head, he says, "well, good luck with that. Now can you get me a whiskey, Macallan if you have it, neat?" He dismisses her with a wave of his hand and tries not to watch her walk away.

Emmett and his buddies drink to his birthday and talk about the 'talent' out in Soho House tonight. Like Edward, Emmett's friends are never short on female attention, especially being part of the famous Emmett McCarty's inner circle. They spend their time rating each woman they see and deciding who they'd like to give the honor of going home with them.

As the night drags on, Edward deliberately drinks fast so that Bella, as their server, has to return to their table. Each time she smiles and takes Edward's empty glass, and provides him with a fresh drink but never hangs around to chat like she did with Emmett earlier in the night.

By midnight, Edward is completely drunk and more than a little frustrated, he has tried to keep Bella occupied enough to stay and speak with him but she has brushed him off each time.

On his way from the bathroom, he spots her walking in the crowd and follows her. She is friendly and polite as she serves and her smile is beautiful as she makes small talk with some of the more attentive customers. Getting more annoyed that he didn't receive the same service, Edward approaches her when she is alone, looming right behind her and practically rubbing himself against her.

Finding Edward right behind her, Bella suddenly turns around and takes a step backward to give herself some room.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr Cullen?" She says with a forced but equally as polite as before smile. Her accent is far less distinct than it was earlier in the night confusing Edward in his drunken haze. Her innocent question sends all sorts of dirty thoughts swimming through Edward's brain and that in turn sends the blood rushing straight to his groin.

"How about you give me your number?" he asks her cockily. It's unusual for him to have to ask for a number, but he's not above it. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about her all night.

Bella snorts in a very unladylike way then turns and walks away.

Exasperated, Edward is frozen on the spot for a few seconds before he realizes what has just happened. He rushes to catch up with her at the bar. Surely she is interested in him, most women are.

Trying a different approach, he pulls a business card out of his wallet, "Look, Bella, I could really help your career. I know a lot of people. I'm sure you don't have any representation yet do you?"

Bella shakes her head in reply.

"Well, here take this and give my office a call," Edward offers her his best crooked smile, complete with perfect white teeth as he tries to hand Bella the business card.

Bella shakes her head again, "no thank you, Mr Cullen. I don't need any help. Especially the help you are offering." And with that she pushes past him and gets back to work.

With a huff Edward walks back to the table, where Emmett is sitting alone. Unlike his friends, Emmett has a girlfriend who he will be going home to. He doesn't mind the fun of a night out drinking, but relishes in heading home knowing that Rosalie will be there waiting for him. Edward slumps down in his seat, sulking.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Emmett booms trying not to laugh at Edward's defeated expression.

Edward spends his Sunday recovering from all the drinking he did the night before, it's unusual for him not to be working most of the day but he's too hung-over to care. He hadn't planned on imbibing so much, but his plans changed when their server turned out to be beautiful, hot and unforgettable.

His thoughts turn to Bella with her bright smile, her huge brown eyes, and that perfect body. Unusually, Edward had been trying to get her attention all night, which is something he hasn't wanted or had to do for a very long time. She was a rare beauty with a crazy accent that he couldn't even understand half the time but he found himself interested.

He chuckles to himself at the nicknames Emmett had given her. She took it all in her stride. Even when Edward was an asshole to her she never once showed signs of being offended or pissed off.

Edward groans, remembering propositioning her and being turned down. He was really drunk by then and not thinking straight, and certainly not used to being rejected or having to make the first move. He knows he probably should have thought things through a little better before he insulted her by offering to represent her so that she would go out with him.

The only thing that seems to take his mind off of Bella is his work, so he decides to throw himself into the next week with vigor.

Finally, by Wednesday, Edward is feeling exhausted so he decides to take the afternoon off to buy himself a new suit. He makes sure to clear his schedule with Eric and then drives himself to Rodeo Drive. Finding a park easily, he gets out of the car and presses the key fob to lock the door as he walks confidently towards the bright shop front of Gucci.

Strutting through the store he only removes his sunglasses when he arrives in the suit section. Having bought a few suits from here before he is familiar with the store layout.

An assistant comes scooting eagerly towards Edward, almost falling over himself with excitement.

"Good afternoon, Mr Cullen, my name is Mike. How may I help you today?" Mike asks enthusiastically.

Edward takes his time, looking around the area at what they have to offer, he decides a classic black suit would be a welcome addition to his wardrobe. He points out which one he would like and Mike willingly rushes to his aid taking Edward's sizes to the fitting room ready for him.

As Edward is browsing he spots a familiar face working in a section nearby. He creeps over towards her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Bella," he greets her, when she turns around in shock.

"Mr Cullen. You scared me half to death!" She breathes her hands held up to her chest trying to slow her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you like that," he says smiling lightly.

"No problems," she says. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Edward shakes his head. "No, Mike is helping me out, thank you." He pauses, nervous, but deciding to take the risk after all, "Bella, I know I was an asshole on the weekend, but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me this evening?" He bites his lip, anticipating her rejection.

Bella thinks for a minute eyeing Edward carefully. He seems a lot nicer and in a better mood today and he's certainly easy on the eyes. Bella hasn't been on a date in months and could use a decent meal instead of heating up something frozen that tastes like cardboard.

"Okay, yes. That would be great, Mr Cullen."

Edward's posture relaxes slightly as he breathes out in relief.

"Please call me Edward, Bella," he grins. "What time do you finish work? Shall I just meet you out front?"

Bella nods, "I finish at six today. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I have some shopping to do so I can come back when I'm done." He smiles and touches her arm gently in farewell. Then heads back to Mike and his suit. He picks out a few shirts on the way and then Mike leads him to the changing room to try everything on.

After being fitted by the tailor for alterations and paying for everything, Edward takes off down Rodeo Drive to some of his other favorite stores to kill time before Bella finishes work.

When Bella's shift ends, she clocks off and grabs her bag and jacket from the back room, checks herself in the mirror quickly adding a little lip gloss, then heads to the front of the store where she planned to meet Edward. She sees him from afar standing just inside the entrance looking confident and sexy in a shirt and suit pants, his jacket and tie from earlier are gone and he has undone his top two shirt buttons. He smiles widely when he sees her coming.

"Hi," he says as he opens the door and gestures for her to exit first. With a touch to the small of her back he follows her out and then guides her in the direction of his Audi. Bella smiles in response.

"Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me, Bella," he says as he opens the passenger door for her.

"No worries," she says. "I guess I had to give in eventually!" Her laugh rings out loudly across Rodeo Drive, unaffected by her surroundings. "You seem to be showing up everywhere I am."

Edward closes the door once she is seated in the car and runs around to the driver's side. He shakes his head in amusement, nothing this woman says or does is what he expects.

As he drives, they make small talk about their days and Edward is amazed that Bella's accent is hardly noticeable, making it hard to guess where she is from.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks in a lull in the conversation.

"Of course," Bella replies and turns her body slightly further towards him in her seat.

Edward gulps, he doesn't want to be rude he's just curious. Keeping his eyes on the road he asks "I notice your accent changes a lot, is that normal?"

Bella laughs loudly, almost scaring him with the suddenness of it. "That's hilarious, Edward! You crack me up!" She continues to laugh as Edward pulls into the valet of the restaurant.

She looks out her window and her laughing stops as suddenly as it started. "This place is heaps flash. I'm afraid I might be washing dishes tonight."

It's Edward's turn to laugh as he turns to her, "I asked you out to dinner, Bella, so don't worry. I can more than afford it."

Bella bites her lip and nods; she rarely gets to eat in places like this so she decides to enjoy it.

Edward exits the car and hands the valet his keys then meets Bella on the other side.

They are seated quickly in a quiet spot near the back of the restaurant, the host recognizing Edward instantly. Bella soon realizes that Edward has people falling over themselves to please him. Once the host is gone, a waiter appears as if out of thin air and takes their drink order. Edward orders a bottle of wine, Bella letting him take the reins, she hasn't had the money to splurge in a long while

After the waiter has poured the wine and they have placed their dinner order, Bella looks around. She has certainly never eaten here before and is glad that she came directly from work so that she is dressed appropriately. They are surrounded by young, hot Hollywood elite, dressed in expensive outfits drinking fancy cocktails.

"Do you come here often?" She asks Edward.

"I've been here a few times, yes," he answers cautiously. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Bella giggles at his reaction. "No, Edward. It's just completely out of my league that's all."

"Well if you get that part you might have to get used to it," Edward says with a smirk.

It's true, all the up and comers of the film industry like to be seen in the hip and happening places, and Edward often looks to these places to find new talent for his agency. Bella has potential that's for sure. Edward hasn't seen her acting but he knows she certainly has the right look. He's seen her in three different situations, and each time she's looked the part perfectly.

"I'm not sure if I will, there were a lot of people there auditioning," Bella says. "Though, I did feel like it went well, and I got along great with Emmett, so I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"There are a lot of opportunities for lesser-known actors around," Edward says after taking a sip of his wine. "I know of many productions in negotiation right now and none of them indie films."

"Let's hope that I find something before my visa expires in a couple of months," Bella smirks. "Or its back down-under for me."

Edward's demeanor changes, he didn't expect her to say that. He wonders had he known it was a possibility that she were not remaining in the country for much longer would he have still pursued her. _Of course he would have_, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head since he saw her at Soho House. It unnerves him but also makes him feel that maybe there is more to life than just work.

Sensing Edward's mood has taken a down-turn, Bella changes the subject. "I do it because I think it's funny."

Edward has no idea what Bella is talking about, "do what?" he says with a frown.

"Change my accent," Bella grins. "And it's great for tips, sometimes people love it so much they get me to say certain things, like _crikey_ or _g'day mate_. Or I do it when someone treats me like I am stupid. It's the country bumpkin accent but Aussie style." Her eyes are shining with amusement and Edward can't help but laugh. He remembers Emmett thinking her accent was _so_ cool.

Their dinner arrives and much to Edward's enjoyment Bella digs in. She is starving and plans to enjoy every bite of her expensive meal.

As they eat, they make small talk, learning a little more about each other.

Edward talks about his agency and how he got started. He is proud of what he has done and it shows when he speaks of his work. It also makes Bella realize he doesn't have much but his work in his life. She wonders if he ever has any fun.

Bella talks about living in Australia and her motivation for moving to Hollywood and having to take on two jobs while scouring the auditions daily for small low-paying parts. She has won a few small television parts but has been trying to get into movies for most of her time in the States, and until this recent audition has had no luck.

Edward wishes he could offer her representation, but every time he mentions it she shoots him down with a glare and a snarky comment. He's trying not to be an asshole around her, so he drops the subject.

After their meal is finished and Edward pays the check they make their way back out to the valet.

As he drives, Bella gives directions to her apartment. She's a little embarrassed to show Edward where she lives, but she's also not ashamed of what her life is like. Edward cringes as they get closer, she lives in an area that Edward rarely goes, and his expensive car sticks out like a sore thumb.

He tries to park as close to Bella's place as possible, even opting to park illegally, then escorts her to her building giving his car a backwards glance as he goes.

Stopping on the stoop, Bella turns to Edward to say goodbye.

"I had a great time tonight," he says quietly.

Bella nods, "So did I, Edward. Thank you for asking me."

He smiles softly at her, his eyes examining her face. He really wants to kiss her but he's not sure if he should, he's an asshole and he knows it, she's too nice and might possibly be moving back to Australia.

She smiles back, knowing that if he tried to kiss her she wouldn't stop him.

Deciding to hell with his conscience, Edward leans in slowly and presses his lips on Bella's.

Her lips are warm and soft. He hums as he tastes her lip gloss, sweet and fruity and prompting him to run his tongue across her lips for another taste. He usually hates when a woman wears stuff on her lips but mixed in with the taste of Bella he is dying for more.

She opens her mouth as he runs his tongue across her lips again and meets his with her own. Edward takes this as a cue to deepen the kiss, exploring the inside of her mouth.

Bella gasps and grabs onto Edward's arms to keep from falling over. This had to be one of the most passionate and intense moments of her life.

He pulls back slightly to catch his breath and finally opens his eyes. Bella is stunning with her eyes still closed, lips slightly parted and glistening from their saliva, cheeks flushed and chest heaving as she tries to regulate her own breathing.

She finally looks up at him and smiles, her eyes are twinkling, bright and mischievous and remind Edward of the first time he saw her.

He says goodbye and forces himself to walk away, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he'd let things go too far for a first date with such an amazing woman.

The next couple of weeks are busy for Bella, her two jobs keep her on her toes and she is asked in for a call-back for the movie with Emmett. Edward is also constantly on the go at work, he tries to call Bella a few times during the first week with no luck, ending up playing phone tag with her. Their schedules just seem to conflict.

By the end of the second week, Edward and Bella have briefly spoken on the phone a couple of times in the evening before her shifts at Soho House start. So when Bella gets the call that she's been asked to audition again, she is so excited to share her news with someone that she calls Edward, even though they only spoke the night before. She doesn't have many friends in the States and really wants to share her excitement with someone. Edward is happy for her and wishes her luck; he then asks her out to dinner on her next night off. Bella accepts and when she ends the call she squeals to herself. Her life is taking so many amazing turns right now, who would have thought a few weeks ago that not only would she have a call-back, but also another date with Edward Cullen.

For their date, he takes her to yet another hip and expensive restaurant. She watches as he's his usual rude self to everyone from the host to the wait staff then the next second is sweet as pie to her. _It's like he's two different people,_ she muses.

Their dinner goes well, Edward is more relaxed around Bella and Bella is still riding off the high of the call-back. The call-back that she thinks she aced, incidentally.

That night Edward takes her back to his penthouse apartment on Wilshire. She is in awe of his luxurious living space and the view from the open plan living area is breathtaking.

He offers her wine, but she opts for beer, telling him not to bother with a glass. Edward shakes his head and laughs, he's not used to women who eat real meals and drink beer. It only makes him like her more.

As she's looking out the large windows in his living room, Edward comes up behind her and embraces her from behind, pulling her back to lean on his chest and rests his chin on her head. Bella hums in contentment; she never thought she'd feel this way about Edward after their first couple of meetings.

He pulls her long hair back off of her shoulder and leans down to kiss her neck lightly.

She turns around to face him and stands on her tip toes so that her mouth can reach his, he responds by kissing her deeply. As much as he wants to take this slow, he just can't help himself.

Bella kisses him back eagerly, one hand still holding her beer bottle the other gripping the front of his shirt.

Edward pushes her by her shoulders backwards till she is pressed up against the window and leans into her grinding himself against her. He takes the bottle from her hand and absently puts it on a nearby table barely missing the edge, then cups her face with both hands and returns to caressing her tongue with his own.

Bella's hands are now free to begin to explore Edward's torso, starting with his shoulders and moving down to his chest. He moans when she brushes lightly over his nipples causing Bella to smile into the kiss.

Edward pulls back and grins in return.

"Two can play at that game," he says, his voice rough and deep.

Staring into her eyes, Edward slowly moves his hand down her neck, over her collarbone and onto her breast. He then flicks his own thumb over her nipple just as she had done to him. Even through her shirt and bra it feels amazing and Bella gasps at the sensation.

His hands move to the bottom of her shirt where he begins undoing buttons slowly with one hand while the other pulls it open to reveal her stomach, then her ribs, and finally her chest covered in a sexy red lace bra.

Bella's breathing is already ragged as he leans down and kisses the swell of her breasts. She gasps and her hands move desperately to clutch his shoulders as he pulls her bra cups down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Sucking and licking each nipple hungrily he sinks to his knees enjoying the sounds Bella is making and hoping he can elicit more out of her very soon.

She suddenly leans forward slightly, causing Edward to worry that he might have gone too far. His fears are unfounded when she quickly removes her shirt and bra the rest of the way, throwing them somewhere on the floor nearby and then leans back against the window again.

He looks up at her and smiles. Bella brings her hands to his hair and leans down to kiss him hard. He grunts with the force and catches himself before he loses balance.

Edward moves backward and pulls Bella down to straddle his lap, never breaking their connection. He's never felt this way before about anyone and can't get enough.

Bella, realizing she is wearing far less clothing than Edward, grabs the front of his shirt and rips it open, tearing the button holes and pulling some buttons off. She grins, not even sorry she's ruined one of his designer shirts, and then continues to remove it. His skin is soft and his upper body is hard, he's well built but not overly muscular. Bella takes her time, touching and exploring all that she can.

By now, Edward is breathing hard and desperately wants to tackle Bella and do away with the rest of her clothes. He slides his hands deep into her hair behind her head and cradles it, then leans in and kisses her passionately groaning deep in his throat.

"Edward, bedroom now," she says weakly between kisses.

He awkwardly stands; forcing Bella to do the same, then grabs her hand and takes off in the direction of his bedroom. Bella laughs, her legs barely able to keep up, he practically runs into the room and pulls her towards the bed.

He pushes Bella backwards onto the bed and hovers over her, smiling brightly at her. His hands snake down between them and unfasten her pants. Then he slowly pulls them down her legs along with her underwear.

Edward quickly stands and removes his own pants and boxer shorts, then opens a drawer in the bedside table and pulls out a condom. He then joins Bella on the bed once again as he opens the foil packet. Before he can put it on Bella grabs the condom from him, leaning over, she grasps him firmly, and then rolls it down his length.

Holding him by the shoulders, Bella leans back and pulls him down on top of her, his hips cradled perfectly between her legs. She leans up to kiss him as he moves to align himself with her.

"Bella," he sighs her name as he sinks into her deeply.

Hands and lips are everywhere, memorizing each other. Their movements reach a perfect rhythm quickly, the only sounds in the room are their heavy breaths mixed with Bella's soft moans.

Wrapping her legs around Edward's waist Bella encourages him to move faster. Harder.

"Edward..." she cries his name as he hits just the right spot.

Rapidly approaching her release her cries get louder until she comes, trembling and panting his name. Edward follows after a few more thrusts and a loud drawn out "fuck" then collapses on top of her.

He lifts his weight off of her so as not to crush her then leans down and kisses Bella slowly and passionately, while moving them sideways so that they are now lying next to each other.

They smile at each other as their breathing slows. Edward removes the condom and pulls the covers up around them. He wraps his arms around Bella and they drift off to sleep.

Edward stands next to his beautiful brunette on the red carpet. Oscar night is always a little nerve wracking, but tonight Bella is especially anxious, she's nominated and worried she might embarrass herself somehow. Maybe by swearing during her speech (a habit she's picked up from Edward) or tripping on her way up to the podium. Winning would be cool though, she's not stressed about that part.

They are almost done with the press, Bella having answered all the same questions over again. Starting to get bored, Edward tunes the reporters out opting to watch Bella instead. She looks magnificent in a dark blue strapless gown with her hair pulled back in a complicated style. Her makeup is dark but not over the top and brings out the size of her eyes, one of Edwards favorite parts of her.

Edward never does the press line on the red carpet, even when he escorts Bella to a premiere. He's accompanied a lot of talent to countless events but never felt the need to speak to anyone. He doesn't need to; it is he who finds the actors they obsess over and makes them famous by representing them. But tonight is Bella's big night, her nomination for _Best Actress in a Leading Role_ is tipped as a favorite to win and Edward could not be prouder.

"And I see you're here with your boyfriend, Edward Cullen," the annoying interviewer points out the obvious to Bella, breaking Edward out of his daze.

Bella smiles brightly and looks up at Edward, "sure am," she replies in her totally exaggerated Aussie accent. Edward smirks, he knows she likes to lay it on thick when people treat her a little stupid and even after five years in Hollywood playing parts that require her to do an American accent she hasn't lost her ability to lay on a thick Aussie drawl when she has to.

The interviewer turns to Edward with an obvious fake smile, "Edward, it's great to see you here supporting Bella, you must be very proud of her."

He grins at Bella never taking his eyes off of hers as he answers the reporter, "yes I'm very proud of Bella and what she's achieved."

"And Cullen Talent never represented her, was that ever a problem?" the interviewer is pushing her luck asking Edward something like this but she smiles widely thinking she's got a big scoop.

Edward takes a breath and finally turns his eyes to look at who he's talking to, "frankly, Bella doesn't need our representation. I know you all think it's a scandal because she chose to go with one of my competitors, but at least you can't say I got the work for her. Bella has achieved everything on her own merit and I am just along for the ride. Tonight, I'm just the proud boyfriend, so unless you're going to ask me about her fu-… her nomination, I don't have much else to say."

The interviewer looks taken aback slightly. She wraps up the interview and Bella is ushered on to her last one, answering all the same questions again.

After having their photo taken a thousand times they finally make it into the theatre for the awards. Emmett and his wife Rosalie are seated nearby and as they near Emmett stands up and yells in their direction.

"Aussie!" his grin is huge, "Are you ready?"

Bella shakes her head no as she takes her seat, she can't even speak, she's nervous as hell.

"Don't worry; you've got it in the bag! Just remember who was there when you were starting out!" Emmett winks and blows her a kiss as Rosalie pulls him by his sleeve to sit back down.

Bella and Edward have great seats, being nominated has its perks, but Edward has a feeling the show is going to bore him.

"Don't worry, Love," Edward grasps her hand and pulls it into his lap, "_When_ you win, you will be great, just look at me and you can't go wrong."

Bella sighs and pulls Edward down to kiss her lightly.

"Thank you, Edward. It doesn't matter if I win or not, the ride to get here was the best part."


End file.
